Possession
by Ana-chian Italien
Summary: Matthew Williams de 18 años,junto con su hermana Sey, empezará una nueva vida en Chicago, donde en el instituto Agdam, conocerá a un joven muy parecido a sus sueño llamado Alfred, pero no todo le irá de rositas, porque Iván, otro compañero de su clase, hará todo lo que sea para hacerlo de su posesión. AmeCan Rusia.
1. Primeras miradas

1. Primera miradas.

-_Matthew~…-El rubio se iba acercando a él hasta rozar sus labios con los…_

El despertador sonaba con fuerza y el canadiense se hacía el remolón a la vez que un ovillo con las sábanas, otra vez había vuelto a tener un sueño con ese chico rubio del cual no sabía ni su nombre. Hasta que al final, una mano salió de entre las sábanas y algo desorientada, presionó el botón del despertador haciendo que el silencio volviera de nuevo a invadir la habitación y el sueño volviera a entrarle, hasta que otro ruido peor, volvió a romper el silencio.

-Matt~.-se echó encima de él riendo.- ¡Despiertaaaaaateeeee~!

Este ruido se llamaba Sey y sí, era su hermana pequeña que todas las mañanas hacía lo mismo. No había ni un solo día que no lo hiciera. Hasta llegó a acostumbrarse y todo.

-…Sey...m-me…haces…daño…

La joven reía sin hacerle mucho caso hasta que Maggie detuvo la juerga de la joven.

-Sey, bájate ahora mismo de encima de tu hermano.-La joven se bajó de él sin rechistar mientras Maggie pasaba acercándose al pobre Matt que lentamente se iba incorporando frotándose los ojos del sueño.

Maggie, de melena color miel y ondulada, de ojos violáceos, con gafas y bastante guapa que a pesar de sus 34 años, parecía tener 25 y como ninguna madre en la faz de la tierra, demostraba por todos los lados el amor y el cariño que tenía a sus dos hijos, su perdición eran las tortitas con sirope.

-Venga cielo, que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día.-le dijo sonriendo mientras subía la persiana del todo, haciendo que el pobre volviera a echarse las sábanas por encima como si de un murciélago buscando la oscuridad se tratase.

Sey rió mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo. Matt por fin salió de su escondite lentamente mientras se iba incorporando de nuevo, adaptándose a luminosidad que había ahora en el cuarto.

-Date prisa, o sino tu hermana se comerá todas las tortitas con sirope…-le guiñó un ojo sonriendo mientras salía.

Matt, tras oír aquello, se levantó de un tirón y se vistió todo lo deprisa que puedo, como si la vida le fuera en ellos y bajó corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina. Para entonces, Sey pasaba por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Pero bueno qué rápido eres!.-le miraba su hermana incrédula.

Y la verdad es que cuando se trataba de tortitas con sirope…

Matthew se las terminó en apenas diez minutos mientras que Sey iba por la mitad. Miró la hora por última vez y por poco le da un ataque. Se levantó deprisa y corriendo y fue a por su abrigo y a por la mochila, que cada cosa estaba en una punta de la casa.

Sey, con más tranquilidad, se levantó cuando hubo terminado y cogió sus cosas mientras miraba a su hermano ir de un lugar para otro. Cuando Matt estuvo preparado, ambos se despidieron de su madre y juntos fueron hasta la estación de trenes.

El nerviosismo de Matt, le llevó al pobre a casi meterlo en otro tren que no era, si no llega a ser por su hermana, hubiera ido a… dios quiera donde.

Ya sentados, Matt miraba el uniforme de su hermana, el cual, el vestido era de un rojo suave y la chaqueta de un azul intenso, mientras que el suyo era completamente azul. Mientras se entretenía mirando los cuadrados de distintos colores de su pantalón, llegaron de un momento para otro. Las puertas del tren se abrieron y un montón de gente salía a la vez que otra entraba, ellos casi de milagro habían podido salir del tren.

El instituto no estaba muy lejos de la estación, porque nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina, se encontraron con una gran valla blanca que tenía como 30 metros de ancho. La puerta era inmensa y había cuatro escalones que seguían un camino de piedra hasta llegar a una fuente, la cual había que rodear para llegar a la puerta principal del edificio.

El edificio tenía forma triangular y era de dos plantas, pero en cada una habría como unas 75 aulas. Las ventanas eran muy viejas y las persianas eran verdes oscuras; y arriba se podía observan una vieja torre con un reloj, el cual parecía que estaba roto de lo viejo que parecía, pero que cuando sonó, se sobresaltó un poco. Todo estaba rodeado de vegetación y plantas, y a lo lejos había como un huertecillo vallado.

La gente iba de un lado para otro riendo con sus mochilas a los hombros. Matt no era muy partidario de hacer nuevos amigos, todo lo contrario de su hermana, que de que se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicas. El joven decidió alejarse un poco porque sabía que en breve sería perseguido por todas ellas, como había pasado en ocasiones interiores por ir con ella.

Miraba un pequeño papelito algo arrugado y con algún que otro pico doblado, en el, se encontraba su aula y algunas más direcciones por si se le olvidaban.

Sonó el timbre y Matt iba de un lado para otro perdido, ¿dónde estaría el aula? Ha decir verdad, no era muy bueno con la orientación...Pensaba mientras subía y bajaba las escaleras. Ahora estaba casi solo, todavía quedaba algunos chicos que se quedaban en los pasillos esperando al profesor y otros que querían perderse algo de clase e iban más despacio por las escaleras

Todas las miradas iban para él y algunas chicas no paraban de murmuran dejando escapar alguna que otra risilla. Por fin, llegó a su clase, por suerte el profesor aún o había llegado, algo que le hizo suspirar aliviado mientras iba a sentarse a una mesa que parecía desierta.

Enseguida, el revuelo que había en la clase, se fue disuadiendo y casi todos le miraban, otra vez. Vale que fuera nuevo ¿pero que tenía de raro? Menos mal que el profesor llegó instantes después y se disculpó por llegar un poco tarde mientras pedía a todos que guardasen los móviles y se fijaba en Matt cerrando la puerta. Al cual le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hasta su mesa.

-Bueno, como os habéis podido ver, tenemos a un alumno nuevo, ¿podrías venir y presentarte?

Matt asintió nervioso mientras se levantaba haciendo que todos de nuevo, le volvieran a mirar, sobre todo las chicas.

Llegó hasta la pizarra y mientras tomaba aire empezó.-H-Hola mi nombre es…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta casi de un portazo y apareció un chico bastante alto, de ojos azules como el cielo, el pelo rubio y con un pequeño singular rizo que destacaba a su izquierda. Su uniforme era distinto que al de los demás y tenía pinta de ser bastante popular…

-Alfred F. Jones, llega tarde otra vez, a la próxima falta de impuntualidad, le echaré a la biblioteca, anda váyase a su sitio. El joven asintió mientras iba hacia su mesa refunfuñando mientras que algunos compañeros le chocaban las manos, a la vez que miraba a Matt una y otra vez, haciendo que el pobre se sonrojase y se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-Por favor, continúe.-le sonrió el profesor.

Matt asintió mientras cogía de nuevo aire.-…Bueno…m-mi nombre es Matthew…Matthew Williams y-y…aunque nací en Montreal, estuve viviendo varios años en…en Marsella … y ahora me mudé aquí, a Chicago con mi hermana menor…

El profesor le sonrió.-Mi nombre es Sadiq Karpusy, y soy el profesor de filosofía, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Vee~ ¿entonces hablas también en francés?-Dijo un joven con un curioso rizo a la derecha, parecía majo. Pero lo que dijo no tenía mucho sentido, lo que hizo que sus compañeros se rieran.

-Pues claro que sí, hermano estúpido…-le contestó otro chico que estaba a su lado, este, con el rizo a la izquierda. Ha decir verdad eran gemelos pero se notaba que muy diferentes.

El profesor le pidió a Matt que volviera a su sitio sonriendo mientras sacaba las cosas de su bandolera.

Matt volvió de nuevo a su mesa algo más tranquilo que antes, además ahora todas las miradas iban para el profesor, que sacaba los libros y un portátil. Cogió su mochila y fue sacando sus cosas con calma, ante la atenta mirada de Alfred, su compañero de al lado. Matthew se no dio cuenta hasta que el joven acercó la mesa un poco más.

-…¿Q-Qué pasa?.-dijo Matt en voz baja y algo tembloroso ante la atenta mirada de Alfred.

El joven negó sonriendo divertido.-No pasa nada~ bueno… ¿tienes un boli? Es que se me olvidó el estuche…

Matt asintió sonriendo nervioso, pero por otra parte aliviado, mientras cogía su estuche y sacaba algunos bolis.- Toma, coge el que quieras.-se los acercó.

Alfred cogió el azul sonriendo.-Gracias!, ¡el héroe te devolverá el favor cuando necesites su ayuda!

Matt se quedó pensativo.- ¿Por qué lo de héroe? ¿Acaso has salvado a alguien?-le miraba entusiasmado.

Estoy hizo que el joven se decayera un poco.-…Bueno, no importa.-le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras volvía a sus apuntes.

Matthew pensó que la había liado, pero prefirió confiar en él y empezar a copias lo que rápidamente decía Sadiq sobre la revolución copernicana de Kant.

Pero en la otra punta de la clase, un chico también bastante algo y que una bufanda que le llegaba hasta el suelo, miraba a Matt muy atentamente mientras repetía en voz baja Kol kol kol, haciendo que su compañero de atrás casi se pusiera a llorar prediciendo que algo malo iba a salir de todo aquello.


	2. ¿Amigos?

Para ser su primer día, se pasó volando.

Casi todos los profesores eran muy serios, pero luego no eran tan malos como aparentaban, salvo Berwald, ese sí que era ya serio de por sí, y daba miedo.

Aproximadamente a las dos y media, Matthew salía algo más tranquilo y a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermana , también rodeaba. Se acercó a ella tímidamente, manteniendo las distancias.

Sey, tras un rato, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí y se acercó sonriendo.

-Matt~.

Pero en ese momento, un chico encapuchado y alto, le cogió de la muñeca alejándolo de ella.

Sey se quedó mirándoles mientras sus amigas no paraban de murmurar y mirar a Matt con alguna que otra risilla, mientras estaba estaba más nervioso que el Pájaro Loco.

Ya decía que la mañana había sido demasiado tranquila...Pensaba Matt pálido mientras el encapuchado le soltaba, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó un momento mirándole…Pero esa ropa me es conocida…Se decía el rubio para sí mismo.

En ese momento, el encapuchado se quitó la capucha.-Ajajajaja, siento aparecer así, pero es que las chicas me llegan a acosar de una manera…

Ay…que difícil es ser popular…le miraba más tranquilo mientras Alfred le sonreía alegremente.

-¿Pensabas que te iba ha hacer algo o qué?.-Alfred reía al ver la expresión del pobre. Y sin dejarle excusarse, cogió su mano haciendo que Matt se ruborizase y le dejó el boli en la palma de la mano.-Muchas gracias por dejármelo, pero se me olvidó dártelo a lo largo de la mañana…-le sacó la lengua sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca y le soltaba la mano.

Matthew se quedó mirándolo mientras notaba como desaparecía la calidez de su mano. Cuando notó el boli en su mano, se acordó de que se le había dejado a primera, pero ya no se había vuelto a acordar de él…

-Ya ni me acordaba…-Empezó a reír mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Alfred le sonrió.-Bueno me voy ya, además tu hermana debe de estar preocupada.

-Ya me gustaría a mí ver eso…-dijo riendo mientras se echaba las manos a los bolsillos.

Alfred rió.-Bueno nos vemos mañana~.-Se despidió sonriendo de él mientras se acercaba a un grupo de chicos que no paraban de mirarles a los dos.

Matt se giró ruborizado y cuando lo hizo, se chocó con una chica que llevaba un cámara, la cual, se cayó al suelo.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho!.-dijo nervioso mientras recogía la cámara del suelo y se la devolvía.

-No pasa nada.-le sonrió mientras extendía la mano para cogerla.-Debes de ser Matthew, mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero me puedes llamar Eli, espero llevarme bien contigo.-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ahh…encantando, me puedes llamar Matt si quieres…

Le sonrió.-Tu hermana nos ha hablado mucho de ti…

Rió.-La verdad es que no me extraña mucho.-se quedó mirando su cámara.-¿Eres de algún club de fotografía o algo?

-Ahh…c-claro que sí…-La guardó nerviosa en su mochila ante la atenta mirada de Matthew, que no entendía el motivo de su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, pues encantada de conocerte, pero debo…

-Kesesesesese ¿Ya te estás ligando a mi novia?.-Un chico albino y con unos ojos rojos, la agarró de la cintura haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrío y Matt se pusiera más nervioso.

-¿Pero qué dices Gilbert?.-Le pegó un cuadernazo. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me agarres de la cintura? .-Se apartó.-Además él es Matthew y no estaba intentando nada conmigo.

El joven le miraba.-Mi asombrosa persona está encantada de conocerte Matt.-extendió su mano hacia él sonriendo, como si nada de antes hubiera pasado.-Yo me llamo Gilbert.

Matt la estrechó con la suya rápidamente nervioso mientras Gilbert, en un arrebato, se acercó más a él.-Pero como te acerques a mi novia…-Se apartó rápidamente cuando Eli sacó unas llaves del neceser que llevaba colgado en la muñeca y volvía a mirarles.

-Bueno, espero que os llevéis bien vosotros dos…-Les miraba.

-Claro que sí Eli, ya verás como nos llevamos genial~.-Le sonrió a Matt.

Este asintió sonriendo levemente, hasta que vio a un pajarillo acercarse a Gilbert.-¡Oh Gilbird! ¿Me has echado de menos~? Kesesesesese .-Acariciaba al pajarillo que se había posado en su cabeza.

Matt le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.-¿Lo tienes amaestrado o algo?

Rió.-Que va… es que adora a mi asombrosa persona, Kesesesesese.

-Venga asombrosa persona, que vamos a llegar tarde.- Eli miraba la hora mientras se llevaba a rastras a Gilbert.-Encantada de conocerte Matt~.-le sonrió mientras iba hacia el aparcamiento.

-¡Lo mismo digo!.-Le dijo Gilbert sonriendo mientras se volvía a incorporar y cogía a Eli otra vez de la cintura, haciendo que se llevase otro cuadernazo.

Qué singular pareja…Pensaba Matt mientras los veía alejarse y claramente se escuchaba un "Kesesese"

Cuando volvía al sitio donde se suponía que tenía que estar su hermana rodeaba de chicas, estaba vacío y no había rastro de su hermana por ningún lado.

Genial, ahora tendría que volver solo…O eso pesaba, hasta que por atrás se le acercó una persona.

-Hola~.-se puso a su lado sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar con él, pero su sonrisa tenía algo de siniestro y esa bufanda que le llevaba casi hasta el suelo tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-H-Hola…-le dijo nervioso.-Estabas en mi clase ¿no?

Asintió sonriendo.-Mi nombre es Iván, Iván Braginsky.

-Encantado, yo…yo Matthew Williams.

Iván le sonrió.-¿Te importa que te llame Mattie~?

-Uhm, claro que no.-le sonrió.-Por cierto ¿por dónde vives?

-Unas calles más adelante.

-Lo digo porque como tengo que coger el tren…

-Ah no importa, en ese caso te acompañaré hasta la estación.-le sonrió.

-¿No te importa?

Negó sonriendo.-¿Y tu hermana?

Matt se quedó pensativo.-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana?

Sonrió.-Mi hermana Natalia va a su clase y parece ser que se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Bueno, no me extraña en absoluto…¿y tienes más hermanas?

Asintió sonriendo.-Ya va a la universidad.-se colocó la bufanda.

Universidad ¿eh? No faltaba mucho para que él también fuera a ella…

-Uhm Mattie ya llegamos a la estación.-le sonrió mientras se paraba.

Matt salió de sus pensamientos mientras miraba la estación, había sido todo demasiado rápido…

-Gracias por todo.-le sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia el tren.

-Matthew~…

Le entró un escalofrío recordando ese sueño que siempre tenía.-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, nada.-le sonrió nervioso Iván.-Bueno, nos veremos mañana.-le sonrió

Matt asintió sonriendo mientras pasaba al tren y al que nada más pasar, cerraron las puertas.

Iván se quedó mirando el tren hasta que se alejó de la estación.

-Ya nos veremos… Matthew~.-sonrió siniestramente mientras una brisa fría le movían la bufanda de una lado para otro y le revoloteaba el pelo mientras que Iván retrocedía sobre sus pasos, alejándose de la estación.


	3. Primeros celos

_**Buenass~ wyy ya tengo el tercer capítulo asñfljskd puede que ahora en adelante tarde un poco más en subirlos puesto que se acaban las vacaciones de semana santa y ale, de nuevo a la rutina de cuarto TwT, bueno bueno, dentro de nada traigo el cuarto w**_

_**Ahh otra cosa, Bélgica no tiene nombre oficial, y decían que tenía dos posibles nombres, así que yo elegí el de Emma~**_

_**Dentro Fic~**_

Matt se sentó en unos asientos que parecían estar libres y dejó caer la mochila al suelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cristal.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de la mañana, pero eran tantas cosas…

Se echó las manos a los bolsillos buscando calor, hasta que notó el boli que le había devuelto antes Alfred. Lo sacó como si fuera un tesoro y se quedó mirándolo unos minutos. Había como un papelillo doblado metido en el tubo de plástico que formaba el boli.

Desarmó el boli con cuidado y sacó el papelillo mientras volvía a armarlo. Desdobló el papel y empezó a leerlo.

-Ajajaja, me preguntaba si querías quedar mañana al terminar las clases para enseñarte un poco la ciudad, espero que digas que sí.

FDO: THE HERO

Esto hizo que en la cara de Matt apareciera una sonrisilla mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Claro que iba a querer, pero…maldita timidez…pensaba para sí mientras se apartaba el rizo de la cara y cerraba los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-_Matthew~ juguemos un poco~…-el rubio fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello mientras que con su mano…_

Se despertó justamente cuando las puertas se abrían. Estaba sudoroso y más pálido que el albino llamado Gilbert que había conocido en aquella mañana.

Otra vez ese sueño…¿cuántas veces van ya?, se dijo mientras cogía la mochila y rápidamente salía del tren antes que la gente se apelotonase en las puertas, impidiendo la entrada y la salida.

Llegó corriendo a casa y para su sorpresa, su madre estaba plantando algunas semillas en el jardincillo que había a la entrada.

-Hola~.-le dijo sonriendo Matthew mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¡Hey cielo! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? ¿y tu hermana?.-miraba por los lados en busca de su otra pequeña.

-Ahh pues…parece que se fue con algunas amigas que hizo…

-Qué bueno que ya haya hecho amigas… ¿y tú cómo vas de amigos?.-le sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes casi llenos de tierra.

-Pues…bueno, parece que la gente no me ignora tanto…

Le besó en la frente sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.-Buscaré algo de picar y subiré a mi cuarto, tengo que ponerme al día~.

Maggie asintió sonriendo.-Llama luego a tu hermana.

Matthew asintió mientras pasaba dentro y entrecerraba la puerta yendo hacia las escaleras.

¿Amigos?...Lo que se dice amigos todavía no creía que lo fuesen, una persona no se hace amiga de otra de un momento a otro, tienen que pasar algunos días para que se caigan bien y demás…pensaba mientras se tiraba a la cama cerrando los ojos.

Ahh, su hermana…¿dónde habría ido?... . Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y al encenderlo por poco de la un infarto, 5 llamadas perdidas de su hermana y unos cuantos mensajes más. Intentó llamarla como unas diez veces, pero siempre le mandaba al buzón de voz…

Maldita manía de silenciar el móvil…se decía cada vez que su hermana le mandaba al buzón de voz. Volvió a mirar los mensajes y las llamadas con más atención y todas eran de…hace media hora.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras.-Mamá, Sey…-se calló de repente cuando vio a su hermana salir del salón e ir para la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa con Sey cielo?.-le miraba su madre, que salía de la cocina.

-Ah…nada nada.-le sonrió mientras la pasaba al salón.-No te preocupes y ve un poco la tele ¿eh?

Maggie le miraba no muy convencida mientras pasaba al salón. Y es que ya conocía bastante a sus hijos como pasar saber si uno mentía o no…

Seguro que ha llegado hace un momento…pensó Matt mientras pasaba a la cocina y cerraba la puerta, acercándose a su hermana.

-¡S-Sey lo siento mucho! ¡No te vi y pensé que te habías ido con tus amigas!

Sey le miraba sin creerle.-¿Y crees que me iba a ir sin ti? Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho…

-¡Ahh, lo siento, lo siento!.-la abrazó fuertemente.-¡No volverá a pasar te lo prometo! ¡Ahora tendré el móvil encendido todo el tiempo!

Sey le sonrió.-Bueno te perdono si me haces tortitas~

Matthew asintió sonriendo mientras la soltaba y se ponía manos a la obra. Sey le miraba y salió de la cocina para darle mayor concentración en la creación de sus obras maestras.

Y tras casi media hora, Matt había terminado sus obras de arte, las cuales antes adornó con sirope.

Pero no contaba con la llegada de su madre a la cocina…

-Ohh Matt, me has hecho tortitas, eres un cielo~.-le besó en la mejilla sonriendo mientras las cogía y salía de la cocina.

-¡E-Espera…- ¿por qué nadie me escucha?.-se decayó casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras Sey pasaba a la cocina.

-¿Y las tortitas?

-Han muerto, fue bonito mientras duró… bueno que remedio, vayamos a un McDonald's o lo que sea, te invito.-le sonrió mientras le despeinaba.

-¡Mis coletas!.-se apartó rápidamente de él mientras se las colocaba de nuevo.

Matt rió mientras la miraba y salía del a cocina y se ponía el abrigo yendo para el salón.-Nos vamos al McDonald's, volveremos en unas horas.-la besó en la mejilla mientras veía como sus tortitas eran devoradas.

-Tener cuidado con las calles es fácil perderse y no os acerquéis a extraños. Matthew sintió sonriendo mientras salía y pasaba Sey a despedirse de ella.

Matt cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta mientras salía mirando el móvil. Y de que se dio cuenta Sey estaba a su lado mirando todo lo que hacía.

-¿Sabes dónde está el McDonald's?.-le miraba.

-Lo acabo de mirar con el GPS, no está muy lejos de aquí.-le sonrió.

-¿Cómo de lejos?

-Pues…un cuarto de hora a pie…

La joven asintió pensativa.-¿Qué tal con Alfred a la salida~?

Apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Ahh pues…bien.-le sonrió algo nervioso.

Sey rió.-¿Sabes que no tiene novia~?

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Que te puedes acercar más a él y…quién sabe lo que puede pasar en un futuro…

Matt se quedó callado mientras la miraba.-No soy gay.

-Chsss, bueno bueno, yo te apoyaré seas lo que seas.-le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro mientras reía.

El joven suspiró mientras al cabo de un rato y a lo lejos, pudo ver el cartel en grande del McDonald's. Mientras se ajustaba las gafas una y otra vez.

-Mira, ya estamos llegando.

Sey miraba por todos los lados.-Yo no veo nada.

-Está por allí.-le señaló.

Sey asintió sonriendo cuando lo vio.-Te voy a dejar sin paga~.-empezó a reír mientras iba corriendo hacia el McDonald's.

-¡E-Espera Sey!.-Matt empezó a ir tras ellas teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayese nada al suelo.

Llegó a la puerta casi jadeando y tuvo que apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba intensamente ante la atenta miranda de Sey, la cual no paraba de reír.

-…S-Sabes..que nunca..fuí…bueno…en…e-el…depor-porte…-dijo mientras iba recobrando el aliento.

Cuando Matthew se hubo recuperado, ambos pasaron dentro y buscaron una mesa, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién estaba allí. Unas mesas para atrás, Alfred comía una hamburguesa acompañada de un refresco y también estaba acompañado de un chico de unas cejas considerables que ocupaban casi toda su frente.

Este no paraba de colocarle la camisa, el pelo y a veces le gritaba un poco, pero Alfred conseguía callarle con una sonrisa y alguna que otra palabra, hasta que cuando se giró, se quedó mirando a Matt, al cual se puso nervioso, hasta el rizo se le puso de punta.

Alfred le sonrió.-Hola~.

Matthew le miraba atentamente, no podía decir apenas nada y no le salían las palabras de ningún sitio.

-H-Hola…-dijo sonriendo levemente mientras su hermana Sey le llevaba a una mesa cogido del brazo.

Los dos se sentaron cerca de una mesa pegada a una ventana, y nada más sentarse, su hermana Sey había acaparado todo el menú. Miraba todo curiosa, como siempre hacía cuando veía un menú, y acto seguido, miró a Matt decidida.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?

Sey asintió dos veces firmemente mientras le pasaba el menú. Matt lo cogió sonriendo y se puso a mirarlo, pero él era algo más indeciso, por lo que tardó casi un cuarto de hora.

-Abuelo, ¿has decidido ya?.-le dijo riendo Sey.

Matt le miró irónicamente asintiendo.-Bueno, iré al baño y cuando venga lo pedimos ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra pedir algo antes.

La joven asintió sonriendo haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha mientras le miraba levantarse e irse al baño. Acto seguido, sacó el móvil y se puso a mandar mensajes a Eli y a Emma.

Matt encontró los baños y se metió en el de chicos, sin darse cuenta de que Alfred le seguía. Matthew pasó y se lavó las manos suspirando algo más tranquilo, hasta que vio a Alfred reflejado en el espejo, lo que hizo que los nervios volvieran.

Alfred le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.-¿Viste el mensaje del boli~?.-se acercó a él.

-A-Ah…claro que sí…-le sonrió nervioso.

-Entonces nos vemos a la salida mañana, te estaré esperando así que no tardes.-le sonrió alegremente mientras salía del baño.

Matt por un momento pensó que le habían dado como tres infartos seguidos, ¿qué es eso que sentía por dentro cuando le veía? Se reconcomía la cabeza mientras se secaba las manos y salía. Para entonces una camarera tomaba nota en la mesa donde estaba su hermana. Suspiró mientras se acercaba y justamente cuando se sentaba, la camarera se fue.

-Oye ranita ¿qué te dije?

-Nada~, nada~.-rió mientras le miraba.

Matt la miraba sin mucha gracia.-¿Y qué me has pedido?

-Algo que te va a encantar.-le sonrió.

Matt decidió callarse mientras pensaba lo que le podría haber pedido su hermana mientras miraba el móvil.

Mientras tanto, unas mesas de atrás…

-Hey Arthur, date más prisa que no vamos a llegar...-se terminó de beber el refresco.

-¿Llegar a dónde Alf?.-le miraba algo serio.

-A la tienda de juegos, hoy estrenan el de The Walking Dead y no me lo puedo perder~.

El joven miró la hora.-Todavía es muy pronto y…no me digas que es otro de zombies…

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo has podido adivinar~?

-No sé… ¿quizás porque solo tienes juegos de esos y de masacres?

-¡Oye!.. No solo son de masacres…, también hay algunos de matar vampiros, alguno de Assassins Creed 4, Resident Evil, God of War IV , Tomb Raider 9 y otro de….

-Que sí, que bueno, yo me voy a casa.-se levantó.

-¡Eh! No, no, ven conmigo hasta la tienda anda~ y te prometo que por el camino pasaremos por una tienda que yo me sé y te compro un disco de Sex Pistols~

Se quedó parado de golpe.-¿Dónde está esa tienda?

Rió.-Acompáñame y lo verás~.

Refunfuñó mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.-Te doy cinco minutos para que-

-Ya terminé~.-le sonrió mientras iba hacia el mostrador y pagaba.

Suspiró mientras salía para la calle y de que se dio cuenta, Alfred se le había enganchado en el brazo.

-Idiota…-dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por el rubio de mirada despierta y rostro sonriente.

Matthew les miraba alejarse suspirando… ¿quién sería aquel chico? La camarera vino y les dejó los pedidos. Sey no pudo evitar ver a su hermano y dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba él, viendo como los dos chicos se alejaban de allí. Parecía que se esos dos estaban muy unidos…

-Hey, no te preocupes Matt~.-le sonrió Sey.

Matt se sonrojó mientras dejaba de mirar por la ventana para mirarla a ella.-Qué no me gustan los chicos…

Sey rió mientras bebía un poco y miraba a su hermano abrir su hamburguesa.

-… ¿Pero qué me has pedido?

Sey volvió a reír mientras empezaba con la suya, con la miraba penetrante y asesina de su hermano, lo que hacía que se viera realmente mono y más con el aún visible sonrojo de antes.


	4. Marcas

**Hiii~ ya estoy de vuelta, dios, siento mucho no haber podido publicar nada, pero estaba llena de exámenes, estoy deseando que llegue el verano… aslfjdskaf que me voy xDDD, bueno cada vez intento hacerlos un poquito más largos, pero bueno no os hago esperar más.**

**3, 2 ,1…**

**Intro~**

Un sonido atronador venía desde su mesita. Matthew a regañadientes entreabrió los ojos para ver el despertador, cuyas agujas se veían claramente en la oscuridad marcando las ocho menos cuarto. Una mano salió de entre la bola de sábanas que estaba liada con la colcha y consiguió llegar al botón, apagando aquel ruido infernal. Se frotó los ojos y enseguida se fue acostumbrando a la poca luz que había en su cuarto; cogió las gafas cuando había conseguido localizarlas en la mesita y se las puso mientras se levantaba. Hoy la mañana parecía que iba a ser tranquila, y además su hermana no había venido como de costumbre a despertarle dando saltos encima de él…

Abrió la persiana mirando el barrio. Era un barrio a decir verdad, demasiado tranquilo. Se suponía que por las tardes debería de haber niños chillando y gritando por la calle mientras juegan al escondite o al correcalles, pero al parecer, sus vecinos eran algo mayores y había alguna que otra pareja joven, por lo que no iba a tener problemas de convivencia con todos ellos.

Se fue al armario y empezó a sacar ropa algo desorientado, pero espera, él llevaba uniforme ¿qué hacía sacando ropa del armario?...

Se acercó a la silla del escritorio donde tenía ya la ropa preparada. Se la puso lentamente y salió en dirección al baño, pero para su desgracia, su hermana Sey había pasado antes, y ahora se tiraría como…media hora en salir.

-Sey~…¿me dejas entrar un momento?

-¿No puedes esperar un momento? Además vine yo antes…

Pero como veía que el tiempo corría en su contra, Matt decidió de bajar abajo y colocar la mochila, puesto que por las mañanas nunca solía desayunar y menos cuando su madre le preparaba casi media mesa de comida.

Rebuscó entre su mochila buscando la pequeña agenda, sacaba los libros, el estuche… y cuando la dejó medio vacía, la encontró en todo el fondo. Hizo una mueca mientras la cogía y la abría buscando el horario.

Martes…Anda, hoy a primera tenía Filosofía, desde luego…¿ a quién se le ocurre poner algo así en la primera hora de la mañana? Se va a quedar frito…después historia, con Julius , …. después lengua, pero el maestro se había dado de baja por depresión al volver al instituto y ver de nuevo a su clase...Más tarde griego con Heracles, que como siempre, se quedaría dormido mientras se le oía murmurar en voz baja: Gatos… también matemáticas con un tal Berwald, que le daba un poco de miedo por su seriedad y por último música con Roderich….cuidado con tocarle el piano y mejor ni mirar el violín…

Suspiró pesadamente mientras seleccionaba los libros que tenía que llevarse y guardaba los que no en el cajón del mueble del salón. Al poco rato, apareció Sey ya preparada.

Cogió su mochila mientras cogía la chaqueta e iba a la cocina a despedirse de su madre, la cual, al parecer no se había dado mucha cuenta de que Matt se despidió de ella. Sey y Matt salieron fuera y al cabo de unos minutos, estaban en la estación. Esperaron al tren y ambos pasaron y se sentaron.

Pero en ese momento, Matt se echó la mano al bolsillo descubriendo la nota de Alfred. La sacó con disimulo para que su hermana no se percatara y empezó a leerla. De nuevo, apareció una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que vio que unos ojos no paraban de observarle detenidamente.

-¿Qué es eso Matt~?.-le dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Oh, nada nada~.-le sonrió algo nervioso mientras se guardaba la nota de nuevo.

La joven asintió sonriendo en plan de que se creía su mentirijilla mientras pensativa, se imagina lo que podía había en aquella nota.

Matt tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, puesto que al finalizar las clases se tendría que ir ella sola a casa, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y no había pasado nada…Y mientras Matt se demoraba la cabeza para que se le ocurriera algo, el tren pegó un frenazo avisando de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Sey se levantó cogiendo la mochila y salió seguida de Matt, que por poco se queda en el tren de la gente que quería entrar…

Se alejaron de la estación y al cruzar la esquina, se encontraron con la valla metálica del instituto. La siguieron todo recto hasta que llegaron a la entrada, donde Sey saludó efusivamente a sus amigas mientras iba corriendo hacia ellas., dejando a Matt de nuevo solo.

Matthew miró la hora, y todavía faltaba un poco para que sonara, por lo que fue tranquilamente directo hasta el hall. Veía a los chicos de primer curso correr de un lado para otro, hacer enfadar a las chicas, esconder las mochilas a sus compañeros… aunque él iba a bachillerato, a veces se sentía tan perdido como ellos. Su madre fue tan ingeniosa que en vez de terminar el bachillerato en Canadá, lo terminase allí, en Chicago, pero bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso, porque iba tan distraído que se tropezó, pero no cayó al suelo porque una mano lo agarró del brazo.

Matt se giró para dar las gracias algo avergonzado, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Iván. Fue una mezcla de miedo y escalofríos que no había sentido desde que vio Paranomal Activiti…-_Matt, si no da miedo~…_Recordaba a su hermana decir eso mientras se le escapaba una risilla. Había prometido que jamás confiaría en su hermana en el sentido de las películas, aunque con el título que llevaba la película…debería de haber sido evidente desde el primer momento que iba a dar miedo…

Matt abrió la boca para agradecerle que hubiera evitado la caída, pero en ese momento, Iván le paró.

-Hola Matt~ te salvé.-rió dulcemente mientras le miraba.

-G-Gracias…-dijo sonrojado mientras se colocaba las gafas y la mochila.

-Todavía falta un poco para que suene…¿quieres dar un paseo~?

Matt se lo replanteó un poco y acto seguido miró la hora.- ..Bueno...-dijo al fin sonriendo un poco.

Iván sonrió y ambos dieron un paseo rodeando el instituto.

Por otro lado, a las 8:15, a falta de quince minutos para que tocase el timbre…

-¡Te digo que los tomates son mejores que las patatas!

-KESESESESE ¡Eso sí que es mentira, no te lo crees ni tú! Kesesese

-¡Ahhh, ven aquí!.- Antonio fue corriendo detrás de él lleno de ira mientras el otro corría riendo.

-¡Chicos, parad de una vez!.-les gritaba Ludwig casi rojo de gritarles a los dos.

-No insistas, aru.-dijo Yao haciéndose por enésima vez la coleta, pero esta vez, a un lado.

-Nos os preocupéis, yo los separaré~.-dijo Francis mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo, dispersando un aura de olor a rosas.

Alfred se acercó hasta ellos.-¡Hola tíos!.- y acto seguido, tiró la mochila junto a las de sus amigos. Y la verdad, es que para Alfred, era la primera vez que venía pronto al instituto. Casi siempre llegaba tarde, hasta le empezó a gustar y todo…

-Pero bueno Alf, ¿qué haces aquí? Todavía quedan quince minutos para que suene, aru…-dijo el joven mirando su reloj.

Rió.-Ya, es que hoy quería venir pronto…-Buscaba con la mirada a Matt, sin obtener nada, lo único que pudo ver fue al trío corriendo, con Toño amenazándolos a los dos.-¿Dónde está Iván?.-dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba entre ellos y tampoco estaba su mochila.

Ludwig se acercó a él sorprendido de que estuviera allí tan pronto.-Dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y se fue…

-Cosas importantes…-dijo pensativo.-Bueno no importa~

En ese momento, vinieron Gilbert y Francis con algunas heridas en la cara, mientras Francis iba quejándose: ¡Mi hermosa cara aterciopelada! Y Gilbert murmurando en voz baja…: Entonces Gilbird se comerá todos sus tomates, y…tengo que empezar a entrenar con él…

Al rato, se acercó Antonio algo más relajado y se quedó mirando a Alfred desconcertado.-Hola Alf~ ¿qué haces por estos lares?.-rió mirando la hora.

-Solo quería venir pronto~.-le sonrió.

-¿Habéis visto al nuevo?.-dijo Gilbert cuando se olvidó de su idea de exterminar a los tomates.

-Sus padres fueron unos genios, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer eso? Aru.-dijo Yao levantándose del césped haciendo reír a los demás.

Menos Alfred, que estaba un poco alejado de ellos mientras los escuchaba.

-Fusososo, a mí me parece una buena persona~.-Aventuró a decir Antonio.

-A ti todos te parecen buenas personas…..-le contestó Gilbert.-incluso el italino ese que tiene muy mala hostia y te pegó un cabezazo en el pecho…

A Antonio se le fue la mente y se quedó en trance mientras aparecía un aura de corazones.- Él sólo es lindo~, al igual que Feliciano, pero él sigue siendo más lindo…

Ludwig los escuchaba atentamente, a decir verdad, aunque le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, le gustaba Feliciano. Por lo menos él era buena persona y se acordaba del nombre de sus compañeros de clase, no como el "awesome" de su hermano…Pero volviendo al tema…quizás algún día podría decirle algo a Feliciano o quedar con él, aunque cada vez que se acercaba , a Feliciano le entraba como pánico y Lovino lo cogía del brazo alejándolo de él. Lovino era muy sobreprotector con Feliciano, por ello, casi nunca podía hablar con él tranquilamente sin que Lovino saliera de los setos o de las copas de los árboles. Era como un espía, pero este superaba las 24 horas del día…

Su miraba se desvió y vio a Alfred algo alejado del grupo. Estaba pensativo y no paraba de mirar por los lados…¿estaría esperando a alguien? Quizás a Arthur…pero él ya había pasado hace varios minutos… Ladeó la cabeza y volvió para el grupo, en el cual ahora se peleaban por demostrar que cual cocinaba mejor. Desde luego, nada en sus conversaciones tenía ni pies ni cabeza….

-Chicos, siento interrumpiros en vuestra conversación, pero está a punto de tocar…

Los chicos muraron y miraron la hora mientras cogían sus respectivas mochilas e iban al hall, rodeando la fuente.

-.-..-.-..-

-Iván, el timbre está a punto de tocar, deberíamos de dar la vuelta y volver…-le miraba.

El joven asintió sonriendo y dio la vuelta volviendo con él.

-.-..-.-..-

-¿Qué se traerá ese tal Matt con mi hermano? Como intente separarme de él…

-¡Hey! Natalia dónde te había-

-Chss ¡Calla! No hagas ruido…-la cogió de la muñeca empujándola con ella de nuevo a los setos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Natalia se puso el dedo en la boca mientras miraba de nuevo a través de los setos.

En ese momento, Matt e Iván, se giraron extrañados de los sonidos de antes y al no ver nada, volvieron a girarse siguiendo su camino.

-Un poco más y nos pillan por tu culpa…

-¿Por qué les estás espiando? ¿Te gusta mi hermano o qué?.-rió Sey mientras salía de entre los setos.-Venga que vamos a llegar tarde…

La chica prefirió no decir nada y salió de los setos mientras se limpiaba el uniforma e iba con ella al hall corriendo. Pero antes, echó la mirada para atrás para mirar fijamente a Matt mientras murmuraba en voz baja.

-.-..-.-

El grupo de chicos llegó hasta el hall y Gilbert junto con Yao y Ludwig , se despidieron de Alfred, Francis y Antonio, puesto que a ellos les tocaba E. Física y a los otros tres les tocaba siest- digo…filosofía. Menos a Ludwig, que al ser un año menor, iba a primero de bachillerato por lo que evidentemente, le tocaban otras asignaturas.

Y mientras se despedían delante de ellos pasaron Matt e Iván. Este último les saludó sonriendo mientras que Matt, por una vez en su vida, se había atrevido a hablar un poco con alguien que conocía de unos pocos días.

Y mientras hablaba con Iván u n poco se quedó mirando a Alfred, el cual, también le miró y no supo otra cosa que hacer que dedicarle una sonrisa mientras que Matt, levemente sonrojado, se la devolvía también. Era como su forma de comunicarse entre ellos sin que Matt estuviera incómodo.

El trío empezó a murmurar mientras todos los demás les miraban. En ese momento, sonó el timbre y antes de que todos los de primero pasaran empujando y gritando, el grupo se había separado y cada uno había ido a sus respectivas clases mientras que Matt e Iván se dirigían a las suyas.

Pasaron los dos y allí estaba Sadiq, el cual, había llenado una pizarra y media de apuntes.

Matt fue airoso a su asiento para empezar a copiar lo más rápido posible todo lo que había apuntado en la pizarra mientras que Iván se sentaba en su sitio y Alfred, junto con Francis y Antonio pasaban dentro del aula cerrando la puerta.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?.-rió Sadiq al ver a Alfred allí.

Rió.-Sólo quería llegar puntual~

Y mientras ambos hablaban animadamente, Matt miraba a Alfred una y otra vez, hasta que al mirar un poco más adelante se cruzó con la mirada de Iván y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras volvía a prestar atención a la pizarra. ¿Por qué sentiría todas aquellas sensaciones? Quería dejar de ponerse nervioso cuando Alfred le hablaba y quería dejar de temblar cuando Iván se acercaba a él, pero no podía, una parte de él se lo impedía…

-Para el próxima día quiero un trabajo de 7 folios sobre las ideologías de Kant…-dijo Sadiq con una sonrisa, en señal de que su clase se había terminado. Y justamente cuando salía, el timbre sonó, despertando a algunos que se habían echado una cabezadita, como Antonio…

Matt se levantó y fue hasta la puerta para estirar un poco las piernas, pero en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe dándole un buen porrazo en toda la cara haciendo que se callera al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara temiéndose de que iba a sangrar, pero lo mejor del todo, es que el que había abierto la puerta era Gilbert, que fue corriendo hasta Alfred y los demás, sin darse cuenta si quiera de Matt.

Alfred e Iván fueron corriendo hacia él mientras que el resto del grupo se iba acercando lentamente. Las chicas no paraban de murmurar mientras se acercaban a Gilbert chillando mientras le regañaban por lo insensible que había sido.

Gilbert se giró dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y se acercó al grupillo que había agachado ayudando a Matt a levantarse.

Resultado: Un labio partido y una nariz sangrando, Alfred cabreadísimo con Gilbert, e Iván cada vez más posesivo con Matt mientras "amenazaba de muerte a Gilbert"

Matt sabía que no destacaba mucho, pero eso…y encima el segundo día…


	5. Confirmación

**Hola de nuevo~ :D puff que largo que se me está haciendo cuarto adslk con lo bien que se está en verano…aldjfak Omg, ya era hora algo de acción en el fic xDDD ale ale mejor no sigo que al final voy a terminar contándolo…**

**Dentro Fic~**

Matt intentaba aguantar en dolor como podía, pero le resultaba realmente difícil…

-Esto ya está.-dijo la enfermera sonriendo mientras terminaba de coserle el labio.

Matt suspiró algo aliviado mientras se sacaba los papelillos de la nariz, que parecía de todo menos una nariz…Era un arte vérsela…

Y mientras la enfermera le aplicaba algunas cremas por la cara, fuera esperaban Alfred, Iván y Gilbert. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Alfred no paraba de mirar a Gilbert, y este se ponía nervioso y miraba para otro lado, pero se cruzaba con la mirada de Iván, que le miraba con ira. Ahora mismo pensaba: ¡Tierra, trágate a mi increíble persona!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y apareció Matt más pálido que la leche y con algunos moratones por la cara. Los tres se acercaron impacientes a él haciendo que Matt se pusiera más nervioso.

-…-E-Estoy bien…n-no..os..preocupéis….-dijo sonriendo un poco para calmarles, aunque le dolió por haber estirado los labios recién cosidos.

Los tres le miraron consternados y le sonrieron también.

-Oye Matt…siento lo de antes…no quería hacerte daño y tampoco te vi….

Matthew le escuchaba atentamente y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez, levemente.-…N-No pasa nada, un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera…

Gilbert le sonrió y le estrechó la mano, en señal de amigos ante la atenta mirada de Alfred e Iván.

-…Bueno, volva-

-¡MATTIE!..-Matthew se giró sorprendido y en ese momento, su hermana se abalanzó sobre él cayendo los dos al suelo.-¡Me dijeron que te habían dado un golpe muy fuerte y que estabas sangrando mucho! ¡Vine en cuanto pude!.-apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.-¿Quién ha sido? Yo misma ajustaré cuentas por ti…-cerraba y abría los puños una y otra vez mientras se arremangaba.

Alfred rió.-Lo tienes ahí delante~.-le señaló a Gilbert.

Sey se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él con una mirada un tanto peligrosa, pero su hermano, que se había levantado del suelo, la había cogió de la muñeca.

-Para Sey, todo está arreglado ahora, además la violencia no lleva a ningún sitio…

Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Estás seguro Matt?, mira que….

Matthew asintió.-Todo bien, no te preocupes.-le revoloteó el pelo.

Una vez todo arreglado mediáticamente, los cinco fueron de nuevo a las clases, aunque al final la idea de saltárselas por parte de Alfred fue muy tentativa y así hicieron. Casi todo el resto del día estuvieron vagando por el patio con cautela de que ningún profesor les pillase por allí, porque desde luego, se les iba a caer el pelo…

-Estoy seguro de que no habéis ido al patio trasero…-aventuró a decir de repente Alfred.

Los únicos que negaron con la cabeza, evidentemente, fueron Matthew y Sey.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese patio?

Iván y Gilbert sonrieron levemente mientras miraban a Alfred.

-Está abandonado…

-¿Y?.-le miraba Sey atentamente.

Rió.-Nada, nada ¿y quieres saber por qué está abandonado?

Ya están con historias de estas…¿no tuve bastante con lo de paranormal activity o qué?, pensaba Matt mientras se iba alejando un poco del grupo.

-Buah, claro que sí, suéltalo ya…

-Hace algunos años, una chica apareció muerta allí…

Nanananana, ¿por qué no habláis de gatos como en Japón? ¿O de motos y consolas? Y mientras que Matt intentaba pensar en gatitos intentando ignorarles…

-Dicen que practicaba brujería.-intervino Gilbert.-Y que hizo un pacto.

-¿Con quién?.-les preguntaba Sey intrigada.

-Nunca lo supieron…-le respondió Iván.-Pero en su cara apareció grabado el nombre de Verónica en sangre y una carita sonriente sin ojos.

Alfred asentía.-Dicen que si dices Verónica seis veces allí, se te aparece, y vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo~.

¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo que a comprobar?, pensaba que saltarse las clases iba a ser algo tranquilo…

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-se paró Matt mientras les miraba.

-Vamos Matthew~.-será divertido.-dijo su hermana sonriendo agarrándole del brazo.

-P-Pero...

-No te preocupes Matt~ recuerda que tienes aquí a tu héroe~jajaja.-le dijo Alfred mientras le despeinaba, haciendo que en la cara de Iván apareciera una mueca.

Matthew no tuvo otra cosa que suspirar mientras seguía hacia adelante, sabiendo de lo que se iba a arrepentir luego…

Enseguida empezaron a notar que la hierba era más espesa y más alta, y que solo había ramas y troncos en el suelo mientras que los árboles parecían dar pena de lo mal que estaban y la verdad es que se hacía muy difícil caminar por entre tanta vegetación.

Tampoco tardaron tanto en llegar hasta una pequeña vaya echa con cadenas en la que ponía: "Prohibido el paso"

Los cuatro pasaron por debajo, mientras que Matt se quedó al otro lado, todavía pensativo.

-Venga Matt, no te preocupes~.-Alfred le extendió la mano sonriendo para que se agarrase a ella.

Matthew se sonrojó un poco y vio que los otros tres iban a su bola y entonces agarró su mano mientras pasaba lentamente.

Se quedó quieto un momento, viendo que todavía no había pasado nada malo y suspiró algo aliviado. En ese momento, Alfred tiró de él para seguir caminando, sin soltarle de la mano.

Su mano era cálida, mientras que la suya ahora mismo de los nervios, estaba helada. Y además le daba como cierta tranquilidad.

-Oye Alfred…no estarás pensado en hacerlo ¿verdad?

Alfred rió mientras se desviaba del camino por dónde iban los otros.

Matthew le miraba confuso.-Creo que te has confundido…

-Eso crees ¿eh?.-rió mientras caminaba algo más rápido.

Matt decidió callarse mientras se dejaba llevar por Alfred, el cual, no tardó mucho en pararse cuando vio que estaban algo alejados de los demás. Y entonces soltó su mano.

-¿Qué hacem-

Alfred le inclinó la barbilla con cuidado y entonces le besó dulcemente en los labios cerrando los ojos.

Matt se ruborizó y se puso todo rojo mientras iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, hasta que Alfred le mordió con cuidado el labio inferior, sin acordarse de la herida que tenía, haciendo que Matt se apartarse del dolor.

-A-Ahh, ¡lo siento…! ¿e-estás bien?

Matt asintió y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, para descubrir a un Alfred muy nervioso y también sonrojado. Era algo nuevo verle así de esa manera, lo que hizo que sonriera levemente.

Alfred al verle, sonrió un poco más sonrojado.-¿Volvemos con los demás?.- Matt asintió mientras se daba vuelta y en ese momento, Alfred le volvió a agarrar de la mano.-El héroe vigila que no te caigas ~.-le sonrió alegremente mientras volvía la vista al frente intentando no parecer nervioso por lo de antes.

Matthew la agarró sonriendo con cuidado mientras, en un par de minutos, ya iban detrás del par de tres. Los cuales, ni se habían inmutado que los dos habían desaparecido unos minutos.

En ese momento, salieron de entre un montón de arbustos para llegar al centro de un claro.

-Pues aquí sucedió todo.-Dijo Gilbert.

Sey lo miraba todo atentamente mientras que Matt se quedaba entre los arbustos.

Alfred, pese a las advertencias de Matt, fue hasta el centro del claro junto con los demás, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

Y tras unos minutos de tranquilidad, empezaron a repetir Verónica una y otra vez, hasta seis veces.

-Verónica…-terminaron de decir los cuatro al unísono, y el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Nada raro sucedió, excepto una suave brisa que comenzaba a levantarse, zarandeándoles el pelo suavemente de una lado para otro.

Matt suspiró aliviado , pero entonces, su oído se agudizó y empezó a oír unos pasos que provenían de detrás de él. Los cuatro se giraron hasta donde estaba Matt, y este se fue girando lentamente hasta encontrar a una chica alta, y con el pelo muy largo y plateado que le tapaba la cara, mientras decía cosas en voz baja y se acercaba andando lentamente. Matt pegó un chillido mientras salía corriendo hacia el claro donde estaban los demás, los cuales, miraban a la chica con cierto temor y a la vez asombrados, salvo Alfred, que se quedó de piedra y más blanco que la leche sin poder moverse del miedo.

Iván empezó a reír mientras se acercaba y en ese momento, la chica se abrazó a él.-Hermano, te encontré.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, mientras que Matt zarandeaba a Alfred.-Alf…

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué jodidos estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Todos deberíais de estar en las clases! ¿No sabéis las normas o qué?.-Salió Arthur de entre los arbustos, haciendo reaccionar a Alfred más rápidamente.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡eh!.-le dijo Gilbert.

-¡C-Cállate!.-le respondió de mala gana mientras cogía a Alfred del brazo llevándoselo a arrastras.-Vamos, todos a clase.

Matthew se le quedó mirándoles mientras se iba incorporando lentamente con la ayuda de Sey.

En un par de minutos, mientras todos iban por los pasillos casi arrastras, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de volver a casa, algo que hizo que casi salieran corriendo hacia la salida para salir de allí de una vez.

Iván se despidió de ellos mientras su hermana les echaba ojos a todos, Gilbert se juntó con la pandilla que salía en ese momento para contarles todos lo ocurrido y por otro lado, Arthur y Alfred se fueron por el gran pasillo, hasta que Matt los perdió de vista.

-Matt~.-Sey le tiraba del brazo.-Me voy con unas amigas, creo que podrás volver sólo ¿no?.-rió.

Mattew rió mientras la besaba en la frente.-Ten cuidado ¿eh?

La chica asintió sonriendo mientras iba corriendo hacia un grupo de amigas que la esperaban en la puerta, y entre ellas, estaba Eli, que le saludó enérgicamente. Matt la vio y la saludó también sonriendo, hasta que el grupo salió, quedándose sólo mientras algunos chicos de otros cursos todavía salían.

Se fue hasta la ventana esperando a que Alfred apareciera en algún momento, pero no apareció y pronto el cielo empezó a oscurecer y a chispear, y él todavía no aparecía por ningún lado.

Miraba su reloj una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron las cuatro y media. El pasillo estaba totalmente vació y las limpiadoras ya habían invadido el hall. Suspiró y salió, entonces caía un buen chaparrón, pero aquella vez no le importó mojarse, o lo que le dijera su madre…sólo pensaba en ese chico ¿cómo era?...ah, Arthur…, su cabeza sólo pensaba en ese nombre, ¿ y si eran novios?...

Estornudó tapándose la boca y en ese momento, sintió algo muy cálido encima de él, hasta que se dio cuenta que era la chaqueta de Alfred. Giró su cabeza y él estaba a su lado, pero en manga corta.

-Siento haberte echo esperar tanto…-le dijo mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.-No pasa nada…pero te vas a constipar…

Rió.-Imposible, los héroes somos inmunes a todo eso….-y cuando terminó de decir eso, estornudó, haciendo reír a Matt.-¿Cómo vas con tu labio~?

-Ah, pues va algo mejor, pero cuando lo vea mi madre…

-Cuando quede con Gilbert, se va a enterar..

Matt negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba.- No pasa nada, déjalo estar así.

Alfred le miró para después sonreírle y cogerle de la mano.

Matthew las miró y sonrió mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente.

-Oye, si quieres…hacemos eso mañana…hoy con la lluvia va a ser algo difícil.

Matt asintió sonriendo, hasta que llegaron hasta la estación de trenes, donde ambos esperaron al tren. Matt se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió.

-Gracias…-dijo sonrojado

Alfred la cogió sonriendo.-De nada~ y siento mucho lo de esta mañana…

Matt le miró apunto de decirle algo, pero el ruido del tren lo hizo bastante complicado, por lo que se calló mientras le miraba.

Alfred se acercó y le besó en la frente.-Bueno, nos vemos mañana~.-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras salía corriendo de vuelta hacia el instituto.

Matt se ruborizó mientras le miraba de irse, hasta que le perdió de vista, entonces entró en el tren y se sentó para después dibujar en el vaho de los cristales pensativo.


End file.
